


I Love You

by lebookster



Series: Stephcass Week 2016 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, I Love You, Kissing, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebookster/pseuds/lebookster
Summary: Sometimes I love yous come out at meaningful times, sometimes they just happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to my previous Stephcass fics I did for Stephcass week, but you don't need to read them to understand this one. 
> 
> This is for Stephcass week Day 3 which is I Love Yous.

Today was one of those rare chill days for the bats. Well, for most of the bats. Batman, Batwoman, and Nightwing were patrolling tonight which left the rest of the bats free to do whatever they wanted. Well, whatever Alfred would let them do. 

So they sat together in front of the giant TV watching some obscure movie that Tim picked out. Everyone was about to object to Tim’s movie decision until he said: “It’s about a gay blind boy and him falling in love with the new kid in class! Give it a chance!”

“Well,” Jason said, “that sounds like my kind of shit.”

“Language, Master Jason,” Alfred said as he put a giant bowl of popcorn in front of them that definitely wasn’t gonna last them the whole movie. 

“Sorry,” Jason said before slumping into the leather couch and wrapping his arms around Duke and Tim as the movie started. Duke didn’t seem to mind, but Tim quickly escaped Jason’s grasp. Damian sat at the far right side of the couch with Titus and Alfred the cat snuggling with him. Cass and Steph sat next to him with Steph’s head on Cass’s shoulder and Cass’s arm around her waist. 

The movie went great until there was a scene with bare butts. Then it became a riot. 

Damian squeaked and hid his face in Titus’s neck, which surprised them all but decided not to say anything. Jason was whooping and said very loudly: “Damn, look at their asses!” 

Tim put his face in his hands. “I can’t believe I forgot about that,” he mumbled. “I can’t believe Conner forgot to remind me of this. I am going to kill him.”

“Tim,” Duke said trying to contain his laughter, “don’t kill your boyfriend. You went through so much effort to get him in the first place.”

Tim glared at Duke and this time Duke couldn’t keep himself from laughing. Stephanie joined in. Cass simply looked around, amused at everything that was happening. 

Soon after that scruffle, they continued on with the movie with some occasional commentary, mostly from Jason. 

Then came a part where the main character told his best friend he was in love with the new kid. It was sweet, even with Jason yelling “Fucking finally!”

“Him realizing his feelings for the new kid was a lot less embarrassing than Steph realizing she was in love with Cass,” Tim said. 

“Shut up, Tim!” Steph yelled back. 

“You’re in love with me?” Cass asked. Steph froze at Cass’s side. This was not how she expected their day off to go.

“Um, yes?” Steph mentally slapped herself, she didn’t mean to make it sound like a question, but now it sounded like she was questioning her feelings for her girlfriend. 

Instead, Cass smiled. “I love you too.” And then she kissed her. 

It was short and quick but it didn’t stop Damian from scoffing or from the rest of the boys from yelling “Come on guys!”

Steph pecked Cass’s cheek and snuggled closer to her, smiling ridiculously.

**Author's Note:**

> The movie that they're watching is The Way He Looks which I would recommend if you wanna see a movie about a gay blind boy falling in love with the new kid at his school. Though it does have masturbation and butts in it, so if you don't like those be wary. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on my [tumblr](http://casscainistheloveofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
